Missions
Missions are one of the two Multiplayer features in BigFarm, which allow you to compete with other players who are near your level and production capabilities. As of the rework on April 14, 2014, there are several significant changes to how Missions work. Signing up for a mission If you sign up for a mission, one of currently 9 mission types will be chosen for you. Which mission type is chosen is random, so you will no longer be able to sign up for a specific mission. * You no longer need to spend reputation points to sign up for a mission * The mission types (for now) are as follows: ** Harvest corn ** Harvest eggs ** Harvest dung ** Harvest wildflowers ** Harvest Alfalfa ** Harvest Rutabaga ** Collect Milk ** Collect Pigs ** Collect Feed * No more waiting for missions! You can join one whenever you feel like it. After signing up for a mission, the game will try to find a mission group for you. This may take up to 5 minutes. After a group is found, the mission will automatically start. There will be an option to sign up for another mission from the score popup right after you finished a mission. If you do so quickly, there will even be a 10% bonus added to your rewards. More on that in the reward section below. Harvest Corn.png|'Harvest Corn' Harvest Eggs.png|'Harvest Eggs' Harvest Dung.png|'Harvest Dung' Harvest Wildflowers.png|'Harvest Wildflowers' Screenshot.png|Pig Mission Taking part in missions * Once the mission starts, you will compete with other players for 30 minutes * The game will perform an activity check by the end of the mission in order to not give any rewards to players who just sat through the mission and did not harvest any of the relevant goods. Don't worry, though, you only need to achieve a very low amount of harvests in order to be marked as active, so if you need to take a short break or missed a couple of minutes, you will not be punished. * If you don't participate at all, you receive no reward. * A popup window will inform you of the outcome once the mission is over. Mission rewards Certificates - in addition to reputation points Certificates will be a new currency that can be used with one of the next upcoming features. How many reputation points and certificates you get depends on a variety of things: * your rank in this mission * your final score by the end of the mission (the amount of goods you harvested) * if the "next mission bonus" is active (only applies to reputation points) Next mission bonus: once you finished a mission, you will be prompted if you want to sign up for another mission. If you do this within 3 minutes, you will get an additional 10% bonus on your reputation points for the next mission (not stackable). From now on, you can no longer lose reputation points or certificates by taking part in missions. Even if you score last in your mission group, you will always get a reward unless you were inactive. However, if you never enter Missions your reputation points will deplete by 10% each week, so you will still have some incentive to do missions regularly. Matchmaking and scores Player grouping was designed to be a lot fairer than before. In the beginning, there will be certain player groups that cannot mix. This means it's highly unlikely that a level 8 player will meet a player above level 15 in a mission group. However, the more you progress through missions, the more focus will be put in your performance, instead of your level. So if you perform significantly better than other players in your level range, the game might put you against stronger competitors to keep the missions challenging. On the other hand, if you are not so good at missions, the game will help you out by assigning you into a lower level range. The matchmaking process may take up to 5 minutes. If no other players were found for a mission group within this time frame, the mission will start anyway and you will be the only person in the group - you will not be teamed up with a high level player anymore. Since there is no competition, the rank bonus will be lowered a bit, the bonus for your activity will stay the same. Category:Missions